Flashbacks
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: Marinette takes a bullet for Adrien. Only problem is that she died in front of her sister. Twin au. Read and review please? Please read the Authors note at the beginning and end. Tried to be angsty and failed, I guess. Not a lot of comforting. Character death.


**Okay, now I know I really should be working on my other stories but I had this idea in my head and, well, you all know how those can be.. By the by, the italics are like little flashbacks since I can't use the line break button.**

 **Story Time!**

They didn't remember how it happened. One moment they were on a field trip to the museum and the next, a gunshot rocketed in the air. It aimed with deadly accuracy to Adrien, one of the Agreste twins. Marinette pushed him out of the way, replacing his spot. And instead, she was the one bleeding on the ground.

Bridgette hurried over, nearly tripping with her eyes blurring with tears. She let out a half sob, covering her mouth. The rest of the class watched in horrified shock. Bridgette slowly shook her older twins shoulder. She received no response. The body was cold and no one could see the chest moving.

 _Marinette grinned like the childish six year old she was. For her birthday her sister gave her a fashion magazine._

 _"Wow! Bridgette, I didn't know- how did you?" Bridgette smiled shyly._

 _"Do you like it?" Marinette's grin could have lit up the town square. "Like it? I love it! One day I'm gonna be the greatest fashion designer ever, just you wait."_

 _"And one day I'll be the greatest..." Bridgette trailed off, thinking. "Well, I don't know. But I'm going to be the greatest at something!" They giggled, the sounds echoing in their room. Bridgette fingered the bracelet she got. It was a simple yarn and bead pattern, but it was a gift from her sister and that made it even more special._

 _"Dont worry Bridge, you'll be the greatest sister I'll ever have!" Bridgette beamed with pride as she replied._

 _"I'm your only sister, dork."_

"Mari, Mari please wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The class watched as the blue haired girl started to sound hysterical. Alya took a hesitant step forward.

 _Bridgette stang higher and higher on the swing. She spotted her sister talking to another kid. Bridgette frowned, Mari should be paying attention to her! Not some other dumb kid. An idea formed in her head and she grinned._

 _"Mari! Mari, look at me!" Marinette looked up and her eyes widened. "Wait! Bridge, don't!"_

 _Bridgette jumped off the swing. She tumbled in the air before landing on the ground. Marinette rushed over. As she fussed over her, Bridgette sent a smug look at the kid Marinette was talking to previously._

"Bridgette, she- Marinette isn't- she's dead." Alya tried to gently tug her away, but Bridgette grip tighten and she pulled the corpse- ** _HerSisterHerBestFriendHerTwin_** \- close to her chest.

Adrien watched with a heavy sense of guilt and regret. He blinked back tears.

 _A cloud of white powder exploded in their faces. They were trying to make their own tenth birthday cake, but the flour bag dropped._

 _Blue eyes looked at each other._

 _"We are in so much trouble."_

In Bridgette's mind time passed as a blur of sirens and apologies. She didn't remember getting home or even going to bed. All she knew was when she woke up, nothing would make her go to school.

 _A cough woke Marinette up. Her gaze shifted to her twin sister's covers._

 _"Hey Puppet? You alright?" A moan answered her. She frowned and shrugged on slippers. "Wait here, Imma go get some soup."_

 _Bridgette's scratchy voice whispered. "What about school?" Marinette's gaze hardened. Her sisters saftey came first. "Screw that. You're sick and I'm gonna take care of you. School can wait." Bridgette smiled._

The blunette looked around the room weakly, taking in all the drawings and magazine clippings that hung around, sprinkled with posters here and there.

 _"These are going to clash horribly, Strings..."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous Puppet!"_

Bridgette stumbled out of the house, walking slowly to the graveyard. As she opened the gates, she caught sight of a newly added grave stone. She swallowed when she saw the engraving.

 _"When I die, on my grave I want it to say under my name: See ya later Puppet." Marinette smiled and turned to look at Bridgette._

 _"Mine would probably say something like, Now I don't have to worry about that Maths test." They laughed and continued to study._

Sobs racked her body as she leaned against the cold stone. On and on she cried until the sun settled under the horizon.

 _Marinette watched as Alix talked to Bridgette. Her grip on the pencil tightened. Stay calm, Marinette thought, she's probably just talking about homework. She watched as Alix talked more and more and more. Way too long for her taste. I should be taking up Bridgettes time, not some jock, she thought._

 _"Hey Bridgette! Can you help me with this question?" She marched over and grabbed her twins arm, sparing a Alix a glance. "Sorry, Bridgettes helping me now. Maybe later?" Not waiting for a response, Marinette dragged Bridgette to their table._

 _Not after Marinette threw a smug look at Alix from over her shoulder, away from Bridgettes view, of course._

She shivered, curling up. Her parents were probably going to worry- but who cares? She closed her eyes and fell asleep against her sister's grave.

 _"Bridgette?" She looked at her sibling. "You know you're mine, right?"_

 _Bridgette smiled, raising an eyebrow. "And you're mine too, Strings."_

 _The sisters shared a smile before going back to star gazing._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Should we wake her?" Green eyes looked at his partner, briefly, before glancing at the girl. "No. Let her rest."

The superhero duo leaped away- but not before the one in leather covered her in a blanket. Adriens heart ached when he thought back to that moment, buildings away. He didn't think Bridgette would ever forgive him.

xxxxxxxxx

He was proven right when the day she came back, he tried to start up a conversation only for her to scream at him. She went to the head masters office, receiving weeks of detention.

Over time, Bridgette started drifting away from her little group of friends, spending more and more time at the graveyard. Not even Felix talking to her made her as happy as she was when her other half was still around. None of them were shocked when she was found dead a year later. Only surprised she had lasted that long.

 **Okay so, before you guys question me, NO ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE INCEST. It can be read that way if you want, but I was going for very possessive siblings.**

 **Review?**


End file.
